chuck4fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Wiki talk:Current events
Current events is a centralized spot on the wiki where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole of the wiki. Think of it as a talk page for the entire database. If you want to open up discussion about a particular article, please do so on the Talk: page for that article. Current events Inclusionist vs. exclusionist views of wikis To all admins, both present and future: On the front page of this new chuck wiki, I saw the line, "love spoilers and leaks! If you've seen any information about the show, go ahead and add it!" This is so refreshing. On various wiki's (e.g. wookiepedia and wikipedia itself) Most of the admins have become exclusionists. They believe that no info should be added unless it is verified 100%. Now I understand the need for factual and acurate info for subjects like Physics, history and biology, but subjects that are currently changing with new info (such as ongoing publications, movies in development, and tv shows, need to have an inclusionist attitude for their wiki articles. A wiki should be a source of up to date information. If that information can't be verified, that is OK and understandable, since the new information will be slowly made public over time. Rumor, leaks, etc. should be included in articles, but their sources (verifiable or not) should be identified. Chuck wiki seems to have taken on an inclusionist standpoint for now, but I fear that is just because of lack of information. Once the info becomes available, new users may cry out for the limitation of unverified info. I hope that the policies developed by this wiki (and any other wiki about currently evolving topics), while designed to limit false information, allow rumours and logical conjecture to be included--as long as they are clearly identified as such. The difference between a wiki and a regular encyclopaedia, after all, is completeness of the information and the ability to rapidly change the information. (In a printed encyclopaedia, a rumour that is included that turns out false is a big deal. On a wiki, however, if something turns out to be false, it is removed--but it added to completeness of the information at the time.) Thank you for your time. I may be back here to edit if I love the show IthinkIwannaLeia 00:15, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments! I agree that we should try to be as inclusionist as we can. I do hope that folks post their sources, though. It's good to post all the information that we can find, but that shouldn't be a license for people to make stuff up. I hope you like the show, and come back! -- Danny (talk) 00:19, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::I also think that in the case of a running show like this, it's good for the wiki and the community around it to be very inclusionist even about spoilers and rumours. However, even though tv shows aren't academic subjects and this isn't wikipedia, I think it would be helpful to try to keep up the encyclopaedic standards to some degree. Perhaps any additions with no or unverifiable sources could be thusly labelled and separated from the valid info within an entry? That is, as opposed to the WP practice of flagging anything unverified "source it or remove it". That way the credible information and also the leaks and rumours could be equally accessible, but without risking confusing the two. If it is possible to establish at least some practice for handling unverified info from this early stage in Chuck wiki's existence then later on there won't by any outcry for limiting of unsourced additions. EisLeichname! 12:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) wat :: :: :: :: ::Yeah guys, I was just on season 2 and I was looking for some info on Castle, then I saw a bunch of stuff about nobody knowing if it survived the destruction of the Buy More in season 3. You really should at least catagorize by season, so readers know not to go past a certain point. You don't have to ban spoilers, but at least MARK THEM. :: : Also amazing show. Wiki History Can anyone write a quick history of the wiki for Fan History's article about it? Thanks! --PurplePopple 01:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Stuff This seems like a great wiki with good articles. However: *This wiki needs a proper custom skin. I can make it if you want, but I need inspiration from the community. I made a draft with some grey (steelish) colors, how about that? *The logo should include the word wiki. I managed to find a font simillar to the one in the Chuck logo. Should I just add "wiki", or should we come up with a different kind of logo? I'm not particularly fond of "big boxes" as logos. --Oset• 22:18, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :New idea: base the wiki logo on the Nerd Herd logo and use a red/white/black color scheme for the skin? Anyone have any better ideas? Oset• 18:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) New Article While surfing through the pages, I saw that there is no Article about "Orion" - which in my opinion is absolutely needed. (Sorry for the bad English - it's not my native language.)Jodan 00:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, forgot to say that I would do it by myself (after watching the last 11 episodes of season 2) but I just don't know how to create a new one.Jodan 23:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Name Discussion According to the IMDB, the name of Chucks father is Steve - not Stephen. So I would like to correct all the Stephens into Steve. Only thing I don't know how to do is how to rename the article about Steve. Can someone explain it to me?--Jodan 05:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC).No one has an idea?--Jodan 19:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Really? I'm sure Beckman refereed to him as Stephen in one episode --Seating in the dark 20:34 December 29th, 2009 ::Well, could be (after 6 month I just cannot remember any more). But however, take a look for yourself: http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0139772/ . I guess IMDB is a reference here since it is written mostly by Filmindustry itself?! :So I still need to know how to change an articles name... --Jodan 01:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I really don't think it actually needs changing as most sources including Wikipedia (link) refer to the character as Stephen. And yes IMDB is edited by the Film industry itself but quite a lot of it is fan edited. '- Thokul 03:50, Feb 26,2010' What's the Song of the Fight Scenes Hy, almost all the principal fighting scenes got an amazing music, that isn't included in "Chuck vs the Music". For example you can ear the Song when Chuck and sarah saves John crazy (pardon, Casey) and Morgan in Europe, busting in the bar with a scooter, and also when Morgan fights against the Tiger Sasha. Anyone know if it's a song or if this music is original for the series? You can ear it almost in all episodes. Thanks http://www.google.com/search?q=Thanks What episode is this from? Casey & Cigar Hi there. Can someone help me? Does anyone of you guys know what episode this shot is http://www.naruto-arena.com/images/avatars/uploaded/624330.jpg I made the avatar about a year ago. I think I saw it from Casey's page here but now I can't find it anywhere. I've googled, etc. Still no luck! Any help would be great!!! Thanks! I think it's from , correct me if I'm wrong. McFlurryMax 08:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's actually from . Casey is in a French bistro talking to Gen. Beckman via video link using the Ring Director as a bargaining chip to get reinstated. --Sarge 87 00:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Volkoff theme Can someone tell me what is the song used when Alexei Volkoff enters room?Its in more episodes ... Season 5, Orion!!! okay so what i think is that when orion died and that message was sent to chuck that said its time you learnt about the people who tryed to destroy me or whatever, he wasn't talking about volkoff/hartley... i think theres some conspiracy in the cia/nsa with that decker guy and they were the ones trying to kill him and setup chuck to be the intersect and try to cover up whatever fuck up they did, by using him and the intersect and they needed him to flush out orion, mary and volkoff/hartley so they could clean it up and also what was up with that shifty laugh decker did when chuck said my dad died... so yeah what does everyone think about all this stuff???? i agree with you that new CIA guy from the last epeisode hinted that Orion was alive and the ring was controlled by the CIA Orion's Base it sucks that chucks mum blew up orions base ! but yeh i get that she did it to protect him and so that he doesn't find out about agent x and stuff but yeah it was his lifes work !!!